Wild & Naughty
by Startisparticus2017
Summary: A dedication to Wanda - The boys encounter two very seductive and alluring female partners along with a cast of interesting characters. A female detective is missing and her partner is desperate to find her. Thank you to Sandy for beta reading and Maryellen for her support. Thank you to the lovely ladies for allowing me to insert them into the story. xxoo ** Completed


**Wild & Naughty**

June 5th, 2017-Completed-October 11, 2018 – Written in response to Fanfiction for Wanda

Characters: Dave Starsky, Ken Hutchinson, Wanda Wild, Nancy Naughty, Zachory Vendell, Ty Vendell, MaryEllen Slowride, Dr. D.E. Birdwatcher-Blondfinch, Tania Yellowrose, Huggy Bear, Captain Dobey, Vic Monty, Sheriff Sandy Lovezleather, Arlene Towell

Starsky and Hutch have been in the Bay City newspapers and televised for various high profile cases. Waiting patiently in front of the courthouse, Starsky wore a brown corduroy suit jacket, light blue shirt, jeans, and dark navy blue tie. He leaned against his beloved Torino, with his arms across his chest. He glanced around, the sidewalk and courthouse steps were crowded with pedestrians and television crews along with annoying reporters.

Hutch pulled up behind the Torino with his battered Ford Galaxie, Starsky turned his head with his eyes squinted as the horn blasted when Hutch exited.

Starsky shook his head and turned away as Hutch approached. "Thought you were goin' to have that fixed? Better yet, just shoot it and put it out of its misery." He shrugged his shoulders and stepped away from the Torino.

Hutch adjusted his tan corduroy suit jacket along with dark chocolate brown corduroy pants. He winked at Starsky. "Oh come on, Starsk? Your attitude is the reason why I don't have it fixed!" Hutch smiled and nudged his partner's shoulder.

Starsky frowned. "Huh?" He turned his head and tilted it.

Hutch cleared his throat. "Because it makes you miserable, partner, and annoys the crap out of you." Hutch laughed as he headed up the stairway, Starsky shook his head and chuckled then followed. They were soon met by a barrage of reporters, calling out questions as they quickly maneuvered their way into the building.

Both men were met by Captain Dobey and escorted to a room to the back of the long hallway with police presence at each door. Hutch dropped a pack of gum he tore into on the floor; he bent over to retrieve it and noticed two beautiful ladies that stood near the elevator. Starsky looked at them and bumped into Hutch, the two staggered and stumbled as they grinned shyly.

The darker brunette with crystal blue eyes and glasses, was wearing a tight fitted multi purple shade pantsuit, smiled. The pantsuit left little to the imagination. She wore her spiraled locks up with long ringlets dangling. The other was wearing tight fitted jeans. A low cut, very cleavatious V-neck royal blue top, also a brunette with long natural curly hair. Her eyes were green, like an emerald, she winked.

Hutch grabbed Starsky's arm and steadied him, as he continued to look at the two ladies. Starsky smiled and nodded as he brushed Hutch's hand off of him. Both staggering over each other in a Laurel and Hardy fashion.

"Ladies, pardon us." Hutch spoke softly, blushed, and nodded as he pulled Starsky into the room almost causing him to fall.

Starsky adjusted his suit coat and sat. "Take it easy will ya? Ya just about pull my arm out of its socket." The annoyed brunet rotated his arm in emphasis.

Hutch with finesse fixed his hair and sat next to his partner. He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at his over dramatic partners display.

The Captain slammed the door and shook his head as he pulled a chair and sat. "Are you two done acting like two teenage horn-dogs?"

They both looked at each other with eyebrows raised and chuckled.

The Captain smirked, cleared his throat as seriousness formed to his wrinkled features. "I have some bad news." The Captain's voice held a trace of disappointment and bitterness.

Starsky looked at Hutch, then back to his Captain. "Bad news, what is it, Captain?"

Hutch elbowed his partner as he asked the question with concern, both had their attention on the large man in front of them.

"There will be no trial. Zachory Vendell was found dead this morning in his cell. It appears to be suicide. Without Vendell and his testimony, there is no trial." The Captain crossed his arms over his chest, his voice held a tone of anger and frustration.

Starsky looked at Hutch, his eyes wide. "What? That's just terrific!" He put his hands to his head in frustration.

Hutch sat with his mouth open, stunned by the news, he reached over and put his left hand on Starsky's shoulder. Starsky stood and walked to the corner and leaned his left hand on the wall, the right on his hip.

Hutch blinked, took a deep breath and looked at his Captain. "What are you saying, Monty goes free?" The blond asked with a bite to his tone.

The Captain looked at Hutch, then over to Starsky and took a deep breath. "Looks that way." He pulled a white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his forehead.

Monty, was Vic Monty, who was involved in many underhanded syndicate dealings including murder. The man was set for assassination a few years back at an Italian restaurant that resulted in Starsky being shot by Joey, the hot trigger hit man. It had taken Starsky and Hutch a long time to make all the connections associated with Vic Monty, the key witness now dead.

Starsky put his hands up in frustration, he walked back and sat next to Hutch. "We are now back to square one, damn." The brunet slammed his fist on the table. Hutch rubbed his face, and nodded.

The three men startled when shots were fired, and screaming beyond the closed door carried into the room. Starsky pulled his gun from his holster, Hutch doing the same and headed for the door. Starsky pulled the door opened enough to assess that the long, wide hallway was in chaos with a shooter near the entrance. "We have a one-armed bandit at the entrance."

Hutch nodded, they looked at each other and commenced with silent communication. Starsky opened the door wider, and ran out with gun in front of him, his legs moving quickly beneath him. Hutch followed going to the left of his partner, gun poised.

Starsky paused, and shouted. "Police, put your gun down, NOW!" His legs spread apart, both hands on the gun, his eyes focused. The hallway vacant with the exception of the two ladies on the floor huddled together in a doorway, and three bodies on the floor in the center of the hallway, one a fellow officer. Hutch noticed the women, and made his way over to them, his gun still in front. He placed himself between the ladies and his partner. The two women appeared unharmed, and seem rather uncharacteristically calm.

"Are you okay?" Hutch glanced back at the women, and back over to his partner. The woman in purple adjusted her glasses, and looked at Hutch.

"We aren't hurt, just startled, Detective Hutchinson. I'm a little breezy, seems I may have torn my pants." She leaned to the side and covered her butt with her hand and blushed. Hutch looked ahead, and turned slightly, amused.

The gunman paced by the door, aimed at Starsky, he was dressed in what looked like a mechanics coveralls, and he held a large pistol in his hand. Starsky didn't move he kept his stance and eyes focused. "I'm not going to say it again, put the gun down, NOW!" His tone was mean and direct.

The man stopped pacing and looked at Starsky. Hutch reached above the women, and turned the door knob and allowed the door to open, he kept his eyes on the man who seemed to be focused on his partner. Hutch spoke loud enough for Starsky to hear. "Ladies on the count of three, slide into the room no matter what happens, do you hear me? Got it, partner?" His voice breathy, and just above a whisper. Starsky nodded.

The man raised his gun and pointed it at Starsky. "My brother is dead, Detective Starsky, you and your partner made sure of that by making him testify." The man walked toward Starsky.

"Stop or I'll shoot, THREE!" His voice echoed loud and clearly. Starsky fired a shot, and dove toward Hutch and the ladies. The ladies slid in as Hutch pushed and landed on top of them. Starsky landed on top of Hutch. The gunman was hit instantly by Starsky's shot and crashed through the glass doors of the courthouse. Police officers entered from all directions.

Starsky rolled off of Hutch, who was lying on top of the curly haired brunette. She looked into his eyes to display her green alluring pools. Hutch paused, he looked down to see two very large mounds pressed against him. He slowly rose to his feet, reached his hand out to assist her.

Starsky was down on his knees with his gun up by his face. He slipped the gun into his holster and crawled over to the other woman in purple and slowly made it to his feet and assisted her. They escorted the women to the meeting room, Captain Dobey stepped out with his gun in hand. "Are you ladies alright?" He smiled and gestured for them to sit at the table.

Hutch followed and noticed the ultra pink and purple undergarment that showed through the slit from the woman in the purple pantsuit. Hutch removed his jacket and retrieved his badge from the pocket, and extended the suit jacket to the exposed woman. Starsky quickly slipped in between Hutch and the exposed woman. He grabbed the suit coat and placed it on her shoulders. Hutch slightly staggered back and frowned. "Here you go Miss, we wouldn't want ya catching a draft now would we?" Starsky grinned ear to ear, slightly blushed.

The woman blushed, and adjusted the jacket. "My name is Wanda, Wanda Wild. Thank you, Detective Starsky." She placed her hand on the woman next to her. "This is my friend, Nancy Naughty." She smiled, and glanced at her friend who acknowledged the introduction.

"That's Naughty, the fun kind of naughty." The curly haired brunette smiled and winked and giggled in the blond detective's direction.

Hutch, who now had regained his composure, had full attention on the beauty before him. Captain Dobey sighed as he sat at the table. He loosened his tie. Starsky looked at Hutch and winked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, we are fine sir, thank you for asking, Captain Dobey." Wild raised her hand and playfully tossed her ringlets back, then adjusted the suit coat over her shoulders. She looked at Starsky and took a deep breath and whispered to her partner. "One wink from curly and I'm going to jump his gorgeous bones." The two women suppressed their laughter.

The Captain smiled, his face regained the normal structure of seriousness. "Would you mind telling me what you ladies are doing here?" His tone slightly edgy, his eyes focused.

Naughty sat up straight, she glanced over at her friend and back at the Captain. "The truth Captain is we are private investigators by day and paranormal investigators by night. We're into the supernatural." She smiled and adjusted her halter top. "We are here because we received a tip that something was going to go down today. We didn't want to blow our cover, really glad you gentlemen stepped in when you did." She smirked, nudged her friend.

The Captain was none too amused, his eye met two sets of blue orbs that questioned their superior without words. "You ladies could have been injured or killed, not to exclude you could have gotten my men injured or killed. I presume you are licensed?" His words bit the air like a pit bull on the attack.

Wild sat up and retrieved from her cleavage a gun, badge and permit. "Yes, we are Captain Dobey, we have both graduated from the academy. We are both, well, were detectives." She placed the items on the table, Naughty also did the same.

Starsky stepped back, Hutch covered his mouth with his right hand and glanced at his partner. The unspoken words of communication traveled between them.

Wild sat back, sighed and focused her blue eyes on the Captain. "I have made several requests from the city and your department for assistance on a case we have been working on, which Naughty and I believe is connected to Vic Monty. No one has returned our calls or requests, so we decided to come to the source directly."

Starsky leaned against the wall, crossed his arms. "Miss Wild, we've been working on this case for years. Cap'n's right, you could have been hurt or killed. Ladies, any information you could give us would be appreciated, but…"

Naughty sat up abruptly, she put her finger out, pointing at Starsky, her body language stiffened, and her eyes were a darker green than before. "BUT! What Detective, you don't think we are qualified or that because we are women we know what we're doing? So happens my partner and I graduated top in our class." She turned her wide stare to the Captain and Hutch who seemed rather surprised at her outburst. There was a trace of an accent, possibly bilingual.

Starsky unfolded his arms, his eyes pierced, and his face stern as he leaned on the table with his hands. "Listen lady, I don't appreciate ya putting words in my mouth. What I was goin to ask is why are ya private investigators and not cops? Starsky's demeanor was no longer charming, his words crisp and stung with his New York accent.

Wild bowed her head, she glanced over to her partner who now wore a face of embarrassment. The woman in purple cleared her throat. "My original partner, Arlene Towell is missing. She was on an undercover case six months ago. She worked at the local laundromat in Monty's neighborhood, which we believed to have ties to money laundering for the syndicate." Her voice held a tone of professionalism, but worry and fear displayed through her features.

Starsky stood, his eyes wore compassion. Hutch rubbed the back of his neck, glanced over to his partner. They understood what it was like to have a partner in danger. "Toss and Wash, on Fifth. Owned or presumed owned by MaryEllen something. A friendly, lovely odd woman." Hutch calmly provided the information.

Naughty adjusted her tank top, and played with a stray curl against her cheek. "That's the place. See, we were investigating a bunch of thugs stealing in the neighborhood and we-Arlene found out it was a little more complicated. Before our Captain could pull her, she and hundreds of white towels went missing. Our department ordered us to stop the investigation two months ago. Wild and I weren't having it, so we took a leave of absence. The owner of the laundromat, what was her name…strange lady oh…MaryEllen Slowride, she mistook me for someone she knew and kept telling me I corrupted her." She looked at Hutch, her green eyes held a mist, her voice strained with emotions. Raising her hand she twirled her finger near her temple. The universal sign for crazy. "Une femme folle."

The Captain adjusted himself in the chair, he rubbed his face and grunted. "Although I sympathize with your situation, what do you ladies need from my men and this department?"

Starsky swaggered his way over to the opposite side of the table and stood near his partner. Hutch acknowledged him and focused back onto the two women.

Wild retrieved her items from the table and placed them back, all three men slightly mesmerized and uncomfortable as she tucked them in her cleavage. "We believe our Captain is on the take. We also believe that the towels taken were used to wrap and cover bundles of cocaine, made to look like regular laundry deliveries. It's also believed that Monty has Arlene. My partner, a captivating lady may have caught his fancy. I need to find my partner! Will you help me?" Her blue eyes matched her request, heartfelt and filled with agony.

The Captain took a deep breath, he glanced over at Starsky, then Hutch. The room remained silent for a few moments. "I will need all your information, your Captain's name. You do realize naming a captain as a possible suspect is a very serious charge?" He raised his eyebrows to emphasize. "We are at a standstill with Zachory Vendell's suicide anyway." The Captain rubbed the side of his face.

"The man outside is Ty Vendell, and we don't believe that Zachory committed suicide. We've been following him for over a week now, don't worry, we weren't going to let him kill you, Detective Starsky." The words bit the air coming from the green eyed, curly brunette.

Starsky pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. The Captain stood, removed a white handkerchief from his coat pocket, and dabbed his forehead. "Well, now it's all a matter of who do we trust?" He glared at the four people in the room in front of him. In unison the two pair of partners responded, looking at each other.

"Us!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnssssssssssss

The following day at Bay City PD, Hutch poured two cups of coffee. The office was quieter than usual, with a few other detectives busy at their desks. Hutch retrieved the cups and turned to see his partner strolling in, not his normally cheery self. He seemed to be in thought, actually perplexed. Starsky pushed the double doors open as Hutch extended the coffee cup. Starsky stopped abruptly, raised his eyebrows gave him a faint grin and took the cup.

"Thanks pal!" As he continued to his side of the desk.

Hutch smiled, and slowly made his way to his desk. Starsky still seemed to be lost in thought, he sat and sipped his coffee.

"Spill it, Gordo!" Hutch placed the coffee cup on his desk, crossed his arms over his chest and kept his gaze on the wayward mind traveler before him.

Starsky put the coffee cup down, scratched his head with his right hand and glanced up to meet his partner's inquisitive gaze. "Who would paint a car purple with a white stripe, let alone a Torino?" The words spoken in total disbelief, yet he wore a sheepish grin.

Hutch put his hands to his face, rubbed his eyes and laughed. "Says the man who drives a striped tomato! Oh, I don't know, Starsk, maybe someone who likes striped grapes?"

The double doors to the office opened with Wild and Naughty, both professionally dressed in more appropriate office attire. Wild crossed her arms over her chest. "That would be me, Detective Hutchinson, you have a problem with it?" She tilted her head and sighed.

Her partner laughed and shook her head. "Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, partner. I've been telling you, it's a striped grape for months!"

Starsky's face formed a pearly wide grin as he raised his cup to propose a toast. "Lady, got to hand it to ya, ya got good taste in cars, and the color's growin' on me.

Hutch and Naughty both rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Captain Dobey entered through the double doors, adjusting his tie. "Good Morning Ladies, shall we all step into my office?" He gestured toward the door behind Starsky.

Wanda sat in the leather chair to the left of her partner, she crossed her legs. The material from her skirt a muted grey, clung to her very shapely legs. All the while wearing a knee length skirt in black, Naughty also crossed her leg which caught all three men's attention. Starsky sat on the edge of the Captain's desk, and Hutch stood to the opposite side. The room felt smaller and much warmer.

The Captain sat in his leather chair that creaked very loudly distracting everyone in the room. Wanda retrieved a photo from her coat pocket and handed it to Starsky. The photo was a picture of her partner Arlene. Although the photo was a black and white, he assumed she was also a brunette. He took the photo. The blue eyed woman brushed her fingers gently over his hand. A warm friendly grin formed as he extended the photo to the Captain then over to Hutch.

"This is Detective Towell." Wanda's voice held emotion and sadness.

Hutch continued to glance at the photo, he sighed. "She's very attractive."

Naughty pushed the unruly stray curl from her shoulders, she sighed. "We believe Monty is holding her at a disco joint called, Studio Staying Alive. They have a warehouse in the back that is rumored to be an apartment." She glanced over to her partner.

Wanda acknowledged with a nod, she took a long deep breath. "I need to find my partner, I'm sure you understand, Detective Starsky and Hutchinson?

Hutch placed the photo down onto the desk, rubbed the back of his neck and looked over to his partner. "We understand. You can call us Starsky and Hutch." He smiled warmly.

Starsky sighed and glanced at his Captain, then Hutch. "So what do we know so far?" He looked over to the two women. "A missing partner, Vic Monty and a club. Your Captain is Leonardo Benzworth and that's with a Z. What makes you think he's involved?"

Wild pulled a photo from her pocket and extended it to Starsky. "You can call me, Wild; she likes to be called Naughty. This was taken three nights ago at the disco by a friend of ours Sheriff Lovezleather." She glanced over to her partner briefly. "She volunteered to go undercover as a waitress. Benzworth is a regular and appears from that picture to have access to the 'employee only' area. He's not associated with Sheriff Lovezleather, a personal friend of ours.

A knock upon the door startled all four occupants. Captain Dobey took a deep breath. "Come in."

The door opened, an attractive woman in a lab coat entered and extended several folders to Hutch as she batted her baby blue eyes at him. The slightly dirty blonde-brunette smirked, she displayed self-confidence as she extended the folders. "Here you go, Hutch."

Hutch's complexion blushed as he took the file folders. The Captain cleared his throat. "Ladies I would like to introduce you to Dr. D.E. Birwatcher-Blondfinch. She is our lead lab specialist and has been apprised of the situation."

The young doctor nodded in acknowledgement as she placed her hands in her lab coat pockets. "My findings were intriguing, Captain Dobey. The samples taken from the scene of abduction clearly displayed small tracings of saliva, blood and what appeared to be candy; M&M's to be exact. The saliva and blood, and hair do match Detective Towell's DNA on file." She bowed her head, as Wild appeared to be affected by the statement. "I apologize, I sympathize with your situation, Detective Wild." The young woman glanced at Hutch, then the Captain. "In my findings from soil samples and plants, the missing detective was in the vicinity of the disco club. The scraping from her shoe showed feces from a wide range of birds such as Yellow-Rumped Warbler, Spotted Towhee and we shall not forget the Black-Chin Hummingbird. This would place Detective Towell within the area Detective Wild and Naughty specified, which would be the nightclub. The plant findings would also indicate her whereabouts, the specimen is a Poa secunda or Sandberg blue grass." Her voice carried through the small office with confidence and intellect.

Starsky bit his bottom lip to disguise his amusement with her findings. "So Finchy, the little birds told ya?"

The smile on her face disappeared and was replaced with annoyance. "That's Doctor Blondfinch, Detective Starchy. The specific species are indicative to the area in question." The words were crisp with frustration. "Captain Dobey, Detectives, I must return to my lab." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Hutch.

Starsky smirked and watched as she avoided eye contact with him. "Oh, Finchy that's Star-sky, Detective with an s-k-y."

The young doctor stiffened her shoulders and left the room in a huff. The Captain glared at Starsky as he shook his head. "Shall we get back to the situation at hand, Starsky? Detective Wild and Detective Naughty, the paper work should clear by this afternoon. You will be employed by Bay City Police Department."

Hutch rubbed his chin as he chuckled. "Well, I guess we need to start with the laundromat and let's connect with your friend the sheriff."

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssswwwwwww

Starsky maneuvered the candy apple red Torino into a parking space past the Toss and Wash. Hutch exited the car along with Starsky who walked around to meet him at the passenger side of the car. They walked in and scanned the quiet laundromat inquisitively. A woman appeared from the back curtained area dressed in a floral pattern, muumuu style dress, her hair was silver and the wild raspberry lipstick emphasized her plump movie star lips. "Officer Hutchinson, it has been many years." She smiled widely.

Hutch approached her casually and smiled. "Yes it has MaryEllen, last time I saw you I was a rookie. It's Detective now. This is my partner, Detective Starsky." He turned slightly to acknowledge the brunet as he swaggered to his side.

The woman's demeanor sprouted with a blush and giddiness. "Hello, Detective Starsky!" Her face glowed as the words sounded like she was purring at the tail end. Her eyes appeared to be undressing the brunet partner. Starsky smiled bashfully as he watched her wandering eyes adore him.

Hutch turned his head and tried to stifle the laughter he held. He cleared his throat. "MaryEllen."

The mesmerized woman continued to bore here eyes on Starsky. Hutch turned his head once again. "MaryEllen!" His voice louder.

The colorful woman turned her head and acknowledged Hutch. "Yes?"

Hutch cleared his throat again. "We are looking for a missing person." He extended a picture for her to look at. She took it in her hands, sighed. "Hmmmm she was around, but I haven't seen her in months. Sweet little gal with an accent. I gave two female officers some of her personal items that were left here. They found one of her shoes not far from here, near that disco club." Her eyes wandered over to Starsky. "Do you dance?"

Starsky feeling as though he was exposed placed his hands on the counter before him as though to conceal various areas of his body. "Ah, yes. Did she meet anyone here, talk to anyone?"

The woman smiled and ran her tongue over her lips. "She came in three times a week. I hired her for the wash and fold. I wasn't around much after hiring her." Her smile overtook her face. "I bet you have some wonderful moves."

Hutch suppressed a chuckle as he watched his partner squirm with unease. "MaryEllen, um…What about Monty?"

The woman leaned onto the counter and looked at Starsky. "I'll tell you anything you want for a kiss from Detective Hottie here…what do you say?" She purred flirtatiously.

Starsky turned to look at Hutch with wide eyes of fear. Hutch placed his hand on his partner's shoulder. "Come on Starsk, it's just a kiss."

Starsky blushed and smirked. "You'll tell me anything I want for a kiss?" The New York accent more present. He leaned in to kiss her cheek. She grabbed his face and planted one on his mouth. Starsky wiggled and danced as the woman gave him a smoldering, long, passionate kiss.

She released the grasp she had on his face. Her smile and eyes twinkled. "Now that wasn't so bad was it, handsome?"

Starsky stepped back and adjusted his leather jacket and glanced over to Hutch who again suppressed his laughter. The brunet's lips were covered with her raspberry lipstick. Starsky cleared his throat. "No, as a matter a fact ya not a bad kisser, lady. Now what can ya tell us about the lady and Vic Monty?"

She pulled a mirror and touched up her lipstick and winked. "I owed Vic some money, he asked if he could borrow my place for a while. I didn't ask any questions. He was using my place after hours, paid my debt. I ain't seen him since the girl disappeared. Vic stopped in a lot to see her. A woman knows that look, you know the kind that screams love." She adjusted her muumuu and took her pinky and dabbed the corners of her mouth. "You don't ask questions with Vic Monty and I value my life and would like to remain healthy and in one piece. I have over a hundred white towels missing. She worked for me three months. The two weeks before she went missing she seemed really skittish." She leaned on the counter and smiled. "Something tells me that you'd look real good wrapped in a white towel."

Starsky blushed and grinned. "Thanks, MaryEllen. Is there anything else ya can tell us?"

The woman stepped back and smiled. "Arlene spent a lot of time down the street at a tattoo and hair salon. Oh, what is her name? Tania Yellowrose. She might have some information. You are so cute, love the accent…Jersey, New York?"

Hutch reached over and squeezed his partner's shoulder. "New York, he's a stud isn't he?"

Starsky darted his blue embarrassed orbs at the blond, then turned to smile at MaryEllen. He leaned forward and took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Schweetheart. Perhaps we could go for a bite to eat, a slow, long ride and maybe talk?"

The woman giggled and coddled her hand like a teenage school girl. "Baby blue that was one mean Bogey impression. Call me." She pressed her thumb with folded fingers and extended pinky to her ear to mimic a telephone handset.

Starsky winked once again, stood tall and gave his partner a sheepish grin and walked out. Hutch shook his head and glanced at MaryEllen who was rubbing her hand on her neck. "I'm never going to hear the end of this lady. Why couldn't you have told him it was John Wayne or Sid Caesar, better yet Davy Jones from the Monkeys." His voice trailed as he followed his partner out the door.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssswwwwwwwww

A few blocks away, Starsky pulled up in front of a salon and tattoo parlor named Tania Toucan Color and Tats. Both men casually strolled into the salon and tattoo parlor. The walls were colorful and bright and all the seats were filled with both men and women. A young woman holding an orange tiger cat in her arms greeted them. "How may I help you gentlemen?" She smiled at Hutch as she touched and brushed her brightly colored pineapple yellow hair away from her face.

Hutch flushed and pulled his badge out. "D-detective Hutchinson, this is my partner Detective Starsky. We are looking for Tania Yellowrose." He smiled bashfully.

The young woman stroked the cat's head fondly. "You're talking to her. I'm writing novel. I have been known to write fanfiction too. I've been working on this story that involves two detectives. The blond one gets into deep trouble, I call it Trilogy of The Fix. I would really like to interview you. I have described the color of your eyes in my story, Detective Hutchinson." The excitement glowed from her smile and eyes.

The blond glared at his partner for a little assistance. Starsky stepped back and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Yeah, those blue eyes would melt a dress off a prom date. I'm sure Detective blue eyes here could give ya a lot of…information." He crossed his arms and smirked.

Hutch glared at him and formed a fake smile. "Ms. Yellowrose, we are looking for a missing person." He presented the photo with a trembling hand.

The young woman looked at it and almost dropped the cat in her arms. "This is Arlene. What's happened to her? She and I wrote some pretty steamy stories about a cop with dark curly hair and a hairy chest." She chuckled. "Oh, do you know David Soul? You could be a dead ringer for him, Detective Hutchinson. He's a really awesome singer and actor, my favorite is Yellowrose of Texas." Her eyes wandered up and down the blond man before her.

Starsky tilted his head slightly and tried to focus on the task at hand. " Never heard of him. We were hoping you could give us some information. When was the last time you spoke to Arlene?"

The young woman couldn't remove her eyes from Hutch. "It's been months. We were supposed to meet for dinner. "She glanced around the salon then back to Hutch. "In my stories the blond detective was considered the white knight. I know I can trust you. Arlene was last seen being escorted by bodyguards in a black limo owned by Vic Monty. It wasn't that unusual, he would send them here to pick her up. She mentioned Vic had an unhealthy crush on her." Her eyes widened as she leaned toward Hutch. "I know she was undercover. I just figured she got what she needed and blew this pop-stand." She shook her head.

Hutch smiled and nodded bashfully. "Is there any other information you can give us, Ms. Yellowrose?"

She stroked her cat once again and smiled. "Call me, Tania. As long as Monty doesn't find out you got this from me?" She looked at Starsky and back to Hutch. "One of the stories I've been writing is based on a guy like Monty and his illegal dealings. Rumor has it he has a palace in the back of a nightclub called Studio Staying Alive." She leaned into Hutch's space again. "Say, if you were writing a story would you make the cops married or single?"

Starsky turned his head and chuckled. Hutch was annoyed by his partner's reaction and lack of support. He turned to Tania and pasted on his most charming smile. "Tania, here's my card in case you have any more information." He handed her the card. "Make them married with a couple of kids each. Oh, the curly headed one make sure he drives a 1975 AMC Pacer." He winked.

Tania took the card between her fingers and smiled. "Thanks, stop in anytime. You should see me with red hair. Hey, I bet you drive a big car." Her eyes twinkled.

Starsky nodded and chuckled on his way out the door. "A Pacer? That's more your style, Blondie."

Hutch quickly caught up to him and smacked his forearm. "Some help you were in there, pal."

Starsky laughed uncontrollably. "Detective blue eyes drives a big car, only thing it's a hunk-a-junk on wheels. Ya should shoot it and put it out of it's misery."

"Hunk-a-junk? His fists balled, and shoulders rigid. "Beats this white labeled ketchup bottle on wheels.

The brunet's laughter ended abruptly as he glared at his irritated partner. "Well you know what they say, partner? A man's car is an extension of their character. Ya know, says a lot about a man. In your case dull, fallin' apart and stalls-out." He raised his eyebrows and gave his partner his best Ollie impression.

"Well Ollie, zero to sixty in sixty seconds. You're right, minute man." A wide grin formed as Hutch entered the car in a huff and slammed the car door.

Ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssss

Across town at the Studio Staying Alive, guards were scattered about with heavy presence. The club was vibrant and housed mirrors and a large mirrored disco ball in the center of the dance floor area. In the back storage room area stood a steal door with a dead bolt and two extremely large, mean, looking men. A man wearing a white expensive neatly pressed suit and double layered gold chains entered. He wore a felt fedora and gold wire-rimmed sunglasses. He gestured with his multi gold and silver ringed hand to open the door. The muscled thug with the huge biceps opened the door and nodded. "She's been a wildcat today, Mr. Monty."

Vic Monty entered and stood in a marbled floor entry way with expensive paintings hung on the walls. He walked through the multi paneled French doors to a lavish parlor adorned with white leather sofas and crystal chandeliers and expensive vintage French decor. The windows were placed fifteen feet high on either side and displayed steel bars.

The crime boss sat in a plush love seat. The door to the back of the room opened and a woman wearing a pink and purple handkerchief style disco dress with matching pumps entered. Her hair was pulled up with cascading brunette curls. Her body language clearly displayed agitation. "Listen here sweetie, I've had just about enough of your bologna." Spoken in true southern style. "You and me are never, _never_ going to be an item. The sooner you recognize that, the better. I have people who are looking for me." She feasted her eyes upon the non-responsive man as she placed her hands on her hips.

The clearing of his throat indicated that Vic Monty wasn't in the mood for his captive's rant. "Sit down, Arlene." His voice was deep and held a trace of a growl as he spoke firmly to her.

Arlene crossed her arm and stood her ground. "Where do you get off telling me what to do?"

A touch from the man's finger slipped his sunglasses down slightly to reveal dark eyes. "Do as I say, Arlene. Now, sit the hell down. Do I need to have Marcel assist you?"

Reluctantly the pretty brunette sat in the parlor chair across from her captor."

He pushed the sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Our wedding will take place as scheduled. I would like to review our terms of agreement. I have expressed my love for you, Arlene. Perhaps in time you will return that feeling." He removed his hat and placed it on the loveseat. "You will be my wife, act as my wife, and perform your wifely duties. We will leave for Barcelona immediately after the nuptials. Your partner will remain unharmed as long as you keep your end of the bargain. Do I make myself clear?" His voice held a sinister tone.

Arlene's eyes widened. Her shoulders were straight and rigid. "You touch one hair on my partner, Victor, I promise you-no I give you my word-I will deal with you with my own hands." Her heavily accented voice held authenticity and anger.

The man took his hat and stood slowly. He placed the hat onto his head. "Until tomorrow evening. I have waited so long for this day, for you to be Mrs. Monty. Until then my love." His shoulders rigid he exited the room.

Distressed, Arlene cupped her face and began to cry. The anger consumed her as she wiped away the tears. She reached in her dress pocket and extracted a white monogrammed face cloth and blew her nose. "I'm sorry Wanda, I can't let that jerk hurt you. I'm so sorry, partner."

hhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

In the corner booth at The Pitts sat Wild and Naughty. Wild wore a blonde, long haired wig and a sleeveless, sequenced disco style dress, and Naughty wore an auburn, pixie style wig with a haltered top covered by a see through blouse and short shorts. They glanced around the small bar. "You did give Sandy the correct address didn't you?" The brunette now blonde nudged her partner.

A movement near the doorway caught her attention. "Oh there she is." Wild winked.

Standing at the entrance was a brunette in a black waist-hugging leather jacket and bustier style camisole top. Her brunette hair fluffed and curled loosely. She made her way over in her semi-tight disco pants. "Wild, Naughty, good to see you." The sound of leather rubbed against the back of the booth as she slid in. She looked around the smoky, busy bar. "Why are we meeting in this place? I don't think they'd even know what kale is used for, let alone what it is?"

Naughty pulled at her halter top adjusting her melons and looked over at the pool table where Starsky and Hutch were playing a round of pool. "Those are the two cops we talked about, Detective Starsky and Detective Hottie Hutchinson." She smirked.

Wild back handed her partner. "Business before pleasure, ya hussy." She shook her head. "Are you sure you weren't followed, Sandy?"

The sheriff glanced around once again. "Why would anyone want to follow me here, Wanda?"

The three women were startled when Huggy approached with a pad of paper in hand. His bright yellow, silk shirt and green scarf distracted them. "Since the three of you are associated with those two gentlemen over there, and I use the term gentlemen cautiously, what will be your pleasure?"

Starsky swaggered over and stood behind Huggy as he adjusted his white, opened dress shirt and peered over his shoulder. "We're on duty, Hug."

Hutch stood near Huggy and crossed his arms over his olive green shirt and brown suede vest. "How about virgin daiquiri's?" He smiled charmingly. "Ladies, this is Huggy."

Introductions were made. Starsky slipped in next to Sandy and Hutch near Naughty. The sheriff couldn't remove her eyes from the dark-haired, blue eyed man that sat next to her. She fanned her face several times with her hand. She visualized the man sitting next to her in a black leather jacket, with matching tight leather pants and biker boots. The thought of him mounting a motorcycle nearly sent her over the edge. The song Dreamweaver echoed in her mind. She took a deep breath and thought to herself. "Down girl, down!"

Starsky leaned in and smiled. "Sheriff, ya got good taste in jackets." The tension was high and he needed to lighten things a little.

Regaining her composure, the sheriff pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. Wild also placed a stack of papers onto the table. Naughty slipped her hand under the table onto Hutch's lap and lightly rubbed his thigh. Hutch flinched and flushed. Sheriff Sandy took and reviewed the papers that Wild had placed onto the table. She extracted a pen from her inside jacket pocket and sighed heavily. "Some things never change. Commas, Wild!" There's was irritation in her tone. "I also see Naughty here has completely ignored the proper use of grammar." She wrote with tension on the paper. In a huff she grabbed the folded paper and exposed a map. "This is the layout of the club." She pointed with her pen. "Employee only area here. There's a steal door with a dead bolt and two huge apes that guard the door. The big muscled one is Marcel, the other Girard." She circled the area. "No one is allowed near the area."

Huggy appeared with a tray of strawberry daiquiris and placed them on the table for the women. "Huggy Bear is my name and painting a smile on the beautiful ladies is my game." He bowed and walked away.

Hutch shook his head. "What about Monty?" He looked at the sheriff and jumped when Naughty squeezed his thigh.

"Monty visits early mornings or after closing. He enters from the side entrance." Drawing two more circles and tapping her pen. She turned her head to find two indigo orbs looking at her. The pen fell from her fingers onto the table. She awkwardly tried to recover it to find Starsky had the pen in between his fingers. Flustered she took the pen and turned away. "If Arlene is anywhere to be found, it's behind that door. I overheard a conversation with the guard and the bartender. He wanted champagne and flowers delivered tonight. A couple of the waitresses mentioned a wedding."

Wild leaned forward and sipped her drink. Her expression held fear. "Arlene is in trouble and I need to get her out. If I know my partner, she's going along to protect me or she's been drugged." Her voice bit the air.

Naughty removed her hand from Hutch's thigh and leaned toward her partner. "Hey, we are going to get her out WW!"

Hutch looked at his partner and held his gaze. A conversation took place without sound or words. They understood the turmoil of a partner in trouble and it tugged at their hearts.

The Sheriff turned her head enough to catch the brunet's scent. Her womanly wilds escalated into overdrive. She needed to distract before she made a total fool of herself. She turned her head and tossed the paper at Naughty. "We've been through this before Naughty, two…t-w-o, not t-o-o!"

Wild shook her head and chuckled. "Perhaps you should have been a proof reader, Sheriff." She blew the strands of long blond hair away from her face. "Let's get the show on the road. Naughty. We need to arrive a half hour early to enter our dance cages."

Starsky's eyes widened. "Dance cages?"

Naughty reached below the table and nudged the blond partner's leg as he moved and accidentally plunged her hand into his privates. The smile that formed on her face and the redness on his was noticed by all present. She gently pushed him from the booth. "Didn't they tell ya we are posing as dancers?"

Both men stood and stepped aside as the women left. Starsky smiled ear to ear. Hutch turned away and bent over. "That woman I swear is a female version of you, Starsk. She's an animal." He stood upright and took a deep breath. A quirky smile formed on his face.

Ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssss

Across town at the sixth precinct in a dark grey suit sat Captain Benzworth. He was a younger man, slender and well kept dark cropped hair. He sat in deep thought. On his desk was a photo of two female detectives and their new friends, Starsky and Hutch. He grabbed the handset of the phone and dialed quickly. Perspiration built above his upper lip as he waited. "I need to talk to Vic, it's urgent." His hand trembled as he wiped the sweat over his lips. "Listen, Detective Wild and her new partner have pointed fingers at me. They've teamed up with those two detectives, Starsky and Hutchinson." The tone of his voice laced with fear. "They've been reinstated with Bay and are no longer under my authority. It's out of my hands, Vic." He stood and closed his eyes. "Listen, I've done everything I can. I took care of Zachory Vendell, but killing cops was not part of our deal." He waited for a response. Panic overtook his features. "Vic…Vic...Damn." He slammed the handset into the cradle. He began to pace. A knock on the door startled the Captain. He sat in his chair and composed himself. "Come in!"

The door opened with two officers and Captain Dobey entering ahead of them. His brown suit and tan tie neatly pressed. He extended his badge. "Captain Bentzworth? Interesting conversation with Vic Monty. Officer Cantor, read the Captain his rights." He smiled.

Bentzworth glared at him. "What is the meaning of this and who are you? Why are you tapping my phone?"

Captain Dobey stepped forward as the officers went to Bentzworth's side. "I was approached by two of your detectives, Wild and Naughty. It appears you've been spending a lot of time at a club called Studio Staying Alive in a back area for employees only." The darkness and assertiveness pressed forward in his voice. "By the way, my name is Captain Harold Dobey from Bay City. You sir are under arrest for the murder of Zachory Vendell along with a long list of other charges. Book him." His voice growled with anger and authority.

Handcuffs were secured on Bentzworth's wrists. The two officer's lead him passed Captain Dobey. He stopped abruptly and looked at the stout black man. "Monty threatened me Captain Dobey, you have to believe me." His voice trembled.

The two officers ushered him from the room as he resisted. Captain Dobey took a deep breath and shook his head with disgust.

Ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssss

At Studio Staying Alive, the boys sat in the Torino and watched as Wild and Naughty made their way into the club. A few minutes after Sheriff Sandy made her way in. The radio called out. "Zebra three, tack two for Captain Dobey."

The two detectives glanced to one another as Hutch reached for the microphone. "Zebra three to tack two, go ahead Captain." He waited.

The Captain stood outside his car and watched as Bentzworth was escorted to a police car. "Bentzworth is in custody. We have him on a recording with Monty, confessing to Vendell's murder."

Hutch looked at his partner in awe. "The was fast work, Captain."

Captain Dobey shrugged his shoulders. "Bentzworth knew about you two and the girls. Vic Monty knows you are on his tail. He ordered Bentzworth to kill the four of you. Be careful."

Starsky nodded in acknowledgement as Hutch responded. "Roger, Captain."

A chill formed between the two detectives. Starsky raised his shoulders and shrugged it off. "Well, he knows we're coming. This could get ugly, partner." He looked around the parking lot area.

Hutch sat back and sighed. "Yeah. I'll head in, give it ten minutes." He reached for the door handle and paused. "Hey, be careful."

Starsky smirked and winked. "It's my middle name, schweetheart." A tone of seriousness glazed over his face. "Hey…ditto."

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Arlene sat before a vanity mirror dressed in a silk and sequenced bridal gown. The front of the wedding dress revealed her assets. "Well, Darlin', ya went and got yourself in a hell of a pickle." She opened her hand to expose melted M&M's she shoved them into her mouth and wiped her hand over the breast area of her dress. "To your ten thousand dollar dress, Monty. I'd rather be wearin' a pair of leather chaps and leather jacket." She snickered then sighed. "Dang, what in tarnation am I doing? If I don't go through with this he'll kill Wanda." She jumped to her feet and retrieved a cloth from the bathroom and cleaned the dress skillfully.

The door to the bedroom opened and Marcel stepped in. "Mr. Monty will be arriving in one hour." He turned and exited.

The towel fell to the floor as Arlene leaned against the wall. "I need a miracle." She squeezed both hands into fists and hit the wall along with her head. The thud from her head caused her to cross her eyes. "Gosh darn it."

The music from the club played loudly catching her attention. Arlene rubbed the back of her head and walked toward the parlor and French double doors and listened. This wasn't disco music. She pressed her ear to the door. "Pour some sugar on me…" Startled she stepped back and placed her hands on the door and smiled. "She's here! Wild is here. My partner is here!"

Sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssss

In the club in a silver barred cage, Wild moved her hips and backside to the beat of the music. Hutch leaned against the bar and glanced around the club. In the other cage Naughty mimicked her partner's moves adding a pelvic thrust. Hutch watched Naughty's moves and flushed.

Starsky strolled in tilting his head to the side slightly and raised his eyebrows in question. "Thought this was a disco?" The club was busy and everyone was dancing. The brunet's eyes caught the Sheriff and the wait staff dancing. Although a professional, the Sheriff was still a woman and knew how to move what her momma gave her. Starsky grinned and watched. His eyes wandered over to Wild, his jaw dropped as she pivoted from side to side and crouched exposing her breasts. "Wild Wanda…you're a naughty little minx." He smiled widely.

Snapping himself back into cop mode he wandered to the opposite side of the bar and quickly glanced at his partner. He noted the door near the bar that read "employees only." He sat and motioned the bartender for a beer. The song ended with a roar from the crowd. The DJ announcing it was a special request. Sheriff Sandy delivered drinks to Wild and Naughty.

Donna Summer's, Last Dance played in the background. A feisty petite redhead in an aqua dress grabbed Hutch's hand and tugged him onto the dance floor. The song began slow and picked up. The redhead undressed the tall awkward blond detective with her eyes. "I haven't seen you here before. You look like a model." She said breathy and with roaming eyes.

Hutch smiled and tried to dance to the beat of the song. "No this is my first time here. Thanks." He looked at his partner who nodded and chuckled. His eyes wandered around the large dance floor for anything unusual. A man carrying a box of flowers entered a side door and walked toward the bar area and past Starsky.

The Sheriff noted it along with Wild and Naughty. Starsky sipped his beer and noticed the man enter the side door near him to the employee area, casually dressed as though a patron. The brunet saw an opportunity, he slipped off the stool and followed. He snuck up on the man with the box of flowers. He grabbed another box filled with decor that sat on the table and carried them. The young man called out to the guards. "Flower delivery from Madam MoLette." Starsky kept the box high enough to partially cover his face. Marcel opened the door and peered in and allowed the young man and his new assistant in.

Hutch excused himself from his new found friend and made his way near the employee entrance. He sat on the stool and watched as his partner slipped in. He knew he needed to create a diversion. The Sheriff made her way over with a tray of empty glasses. She pretended to slip and fall catapulting the tray toward the entrance. She fell to the floor. The blond jumped to his feet to assist her. "Miss…Miss are you okay?" His large hands assisted the Sheriff and held her until she was stable. Wild and Naughty continued to dance. Hutch nodded letting them know his partner was in. He bowed his head hoping that the guards did not recognize him.

The two guards were distracted as the young man left. Starsky entered a closet and hid. Marcel refocused his attention and checked the parlor and closed the double doors. "Get this mess cleaned up." His large hand pointed at Sheriff Sandy.

Sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssss

Starsky waited in the closet until things were calm and quiet. He heard a door open and listened. Arlene walked into the parlor with her veil and bridal gown. She held the bouquet in her hand and tossed it onto the couch. Quietly the brunet opened the door and stepped out. "Arlene?" He spoke softly.

Arlene turned lunging toward him with her hands in karate position. "Don't you even think of touching me."

Starsky stepped back his palms up and to his side. "Geez, easy lady. I'm not here to hurt ya. I'm a cop, your partner Wanda Wild sent me. She's out there along with Nancy Naughty and Sheriff Sandy. My partner Ken Hutchinson is out there too." He tilted his head charmingly. He reached into his pocket and pulled his badge fold.

Tears formed as Arlene extended her arms and ran to the waiting brunet. She hugged him tightly. "You are a sight for sore eyes, darlin'." She whispered and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe, indicated by the bulging eyes. She pulled away and kissed him on the mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't even know your name, sweetie."

Starsky staggered and regained composure. "Dave Starsky, Detective…that was some kind of kiss." He wiped the lipstick from his lips bashfully. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a 9mm pistol and badge fold and extended it to her. "Your partner thought you might need this."

Like a pro, Arlene took the gun and released the clip to check for bullets. She shoved the cartridge back in and slid the gun between her breasts along with the badge fold. "So what's the plan, handsome?"

Starsky went to the double doors and stood to the side. He looked around the room. "Fire alarm." He pulled his gun from the leather holster. "Time for you to go home. Ya ready?" He grinned.

A tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it. "Music to my ears. I'm dying for a Pepsi. All this place serves is coke." She stepped back and sat on the couch.

Sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssss

Naughty exited the dance cage as another woman replaced her. She walked toward the ladies room. She watched as a group of women left the women's bathroom, and then took a left near the men's room. A red box sat on the wall that read fire alarm, with a pull handle. She looked around again to make sure the coast was clear and pulled the white handle. The alarm rang.

Wild extracted her gun from her bra then exited the cage and headed to the bar. The Sheriff ducked behind the bar with Hutch. The music stopped as everyone headed for the two exits. The club was in chaos.

The two guards pulled their weapons. Marcel unlocked the steel door. Inside Starsky heard the sound and leaned against the wall. Arlene sat on the couch. Vic Monty exited an unmarked door down the hall and appeared behind his two guards as the door opened. In a white tuxedo the crime boss stood in the doorway and feasted his eyes upon his bride. "The minister will meet us at the safe house. It's time, we must leave. You are a beautiful vision."

Starsky held his gun with both hands up against his chest. He kept his eyes on Arlene as she stood and turned to retrieve the bridal bouquet on the couch and her gun at the same time. She turned slowly holding her flowers and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I've been waiting for this moment, darlin'." Her smile widened, then disappeared as she dropped the arrangement of white and sterling roses to the floor exposing her gun. "Drop your weapons and put your hands up, gentlemen."

In queue, the brunet stepped out from behind the door with his gun in his left hand and slowly made his way to Arlene's side. "Do as the lady says."

Marcel raised his weapon and cocked it. The stunned groom raised his hand and lowered the gun. "Marcel, we don't want to hurt Arlene." He smirked. "Detective Starsky, I don't recall you being on the invitation list."

Starsky's shoulders were rigid and his eyes veered side to side watching the two thugs. "Ya don't need to recall, I wasn't. Now that I'm here…let's make the best of it." The other guard pulled his gun. Instinctively the brunet lunged and scooped the bride and pulled her over the couch as a bullet struck the back of the couch. The two detectives landed on the floor and recovered, then took their positions. Arlene smiled. "Detective Starsky, I like a man with quick reflexes and a tight hinny." She cocked her gun and fired a shot without missing a beat. Starsky raised his eyebrows and flushed as he aimed.

In the club, three more guards appeared with guns in hand. Hutch and Sheriff Sandy in position behind the bar heard the gun shots coming from behind the steel door. Wild jumped into action and pointed her gun at the three men. She held her gun before her with precision. Her eyes moved rapidly watching their every move. "Police, drop your weapons, or you'll be singing soprano." The room erupted into gun fire. The now blonde detective dove to the floor and somersaulted landing near the bar. She returned fire and hit one target near the exit.

Hutch crouched and made his way to the end of the bar where a rather large, bald man stood approximately fifteen feet away with a machine gun pointed at the bar. "Sandy get down!" The bullets launched and destroyed the extended wall shelving of alcohol along with the mirrors. Hutch jumped into action and dove onto the floor distracting the gunman and fired a shot. The large man's eyes widened as he crumbled to the floor.

Sandy crawled to the opposite end of the bar to notice the other man pointing his gun at Wild who hid behind a capsized table. She quickly jumped to her feet and lunged toward him and jumped onto his back. She skillfully wrapped her arm around his neck with her legs around his thin waist. "Drop the gun, NOW!" She gritted her teeth together and tightened her wrestling hold. The man began to falter and dropped his gun. Wild emerged and took his weapon as Sheriff Sandy released her hold and the man collapsed in an unconscious state.

Without warning, two more men appeared. Wild and the Sheriff were not aware. Hutch caught a glimpse of them as he removed the machine gun from the bald man. "Wild...Sandy, behind you!" He aimed his weapon. "Drop your weapons or I'll shoot!"

The two men aimed their pistols at the two women. Before they could react, two shots were fired missing the women. An additional two shots were fired but not from the criminals, Naughty appeared from the bathroom hallway and took action. The two men fell to the floor. Wild and Sandy were unharmed.

Hutch ran over to assess the situation. "Everyone okay?" He looked anxiously at all three women. Everyone acknowledged with sighs of relief and nods.

Several gunshots rang out loudly from the employee area. Marcel emerged from the doorway with blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. He held his chest. All guns pointed in his direction. The big man staggered and fell to the floor face first.

Wild's expression read panic as she looked over at the tall blond detective. "Arlene and Starsky?"

Hutch lunged forward and through the entrance, the other guard was on the floor. His gun perched ahead he entered the steel door entrance and the double doors. His heart sank when he saw his partner on the floor with blood on his forehead. Arlene stood with her gun still in her hand pointed at Monty. There was blood splattered all over the front of her wedding dress. The sleeves were torn. Wild entered with gun pointed along with Naughty and Sheriff Sandy.

Assessing the situation, it appeared that Monty's gun was on the floor. His face was ashen and he appeared to be unstable. Hutch went to his partner's side. "Starsk, hey Buddy?" He knelt beside him and scooped him up. His gentle long fingers moved the scattered curls to reveal a crease. Naughty went to the blond's side, she grabbed Starsky's wrist and felt for a pulse. "Hutch he's got a good strong pulse."

Sheriff Sandy pulled a pastel blue handkerchief from her bra and knelt next to Starsky and administered first aid. Her hands attentively and delicately roamed all areas of his body to inspect for other damage. "It's a crease. He's in excellent body condition…I mean nothing else is injured." She sat back and fanned herself with her fancy hanky.

Wild stood with her gun still in hand and watched Monty. Arlene appeared to be in a state of shock. She approached her long lost partner slowly and cautiously. Vic Monty turned to greet Wild. His eyes were glazed, a single tear left the corner. His chest was covered in blood. He took a wheezy breath. "I loved her." His knees gave away, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor in a heap.

Arlene didn't move. Wild took the gun from her partner's hand and actived the safety. "Hey partner, you're safe now. Wanda's here." She spoke softly and comfortingly.

Arlene raised her hand and tore the veil from her hair and tossed it. Her eyes located her partner and she giggled. "Imagine that partner, me in white…now that's a joke." She extended her arms out and hugged her partner. "Is it true blondes have more fun?" She pulled away.

The two women embraced as tears left their eyes. The loud, boisterous voice of Captain Dobey calling out orders caught all of their attention.

Wild pulled away, her partner in tow and went to Starsky's side. The dark-haired detective appeared to be regaining consciousness. His bright blue eyes first noticed his partner's vibrant worried blue eyes. He blinked several times. "Hey…thought we were all toast. Is Arlene...?" He attempted to move but was met by the resistance of his blond partner's hand that held him.

Wild touched his cheek with her fingers and smiled. "She's fine."

The mother hen routine in full mode, Hutch examined his partner. "What happened?" The worry trailed his words.

Rolling his eyes, Starsky, embarrassingly acknowledged the question. "The big one, Marcel, was about to shoot me. Thanks to Arlene, she pushed me and I found the side table here with my head. I don't know what happened after that." He sighed.

Starsky with the assistance of his partner sat up. Wild touched his face once again and leaned in and planted a long passionate kiss upon his lips. She pulled away leaving a stunned man with wide blue eyes staring at her. "Thank you, Starsky." She looked at his bewildered partner. Thank you, Hutch." Her eyes filled with liquid emotion. "Thank you everyone for helping me find my partner."

Naughty sat next to Hutch. Without warning, she reached out and took the still mesmerized, blond detectives chin into her soft womanly fingers and kissed him passionately. She slowly pulled away and smiled. "Thank you. Dinner, wine and all-night-dessert?" A mischievous wink followed.

Arlene sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, well a day late a dollar short. Here I thought I had a chance with one of these sweet little appetizers."

Sssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssss

At Bay City in Captain Dobey's office, Wild and Naughty dressed in more professional attire sat in the two chairs before the desk. Hutch sat on the window sill and Starsky leaned on the file cabinet near his partner.

Hutch appeared to be preoccupied with the sexual gestures executed by Naughty. The crossing of her leg exposing her thighs as she licked her glossy lips and had his undivided attention. Wild winked at Starsky as he casually blew her a kiss. The Captain caught the unprofessional behavior and slammed his hand on the desk. "Get a room." He growled. "This inappropriate behavior is against department policy."

He glanced at each of them with disgust on his face. "Let's get to the business at hand. The good news is we have three who survived. They will be arraigned in two days. Vic Monty died at the hospital." He sighed. "In a room adjacent to the club, over 2.2 million in cocaine was located and a hundred white towels." He smiled.

Starsky propped his elbow on the file cabinet. "Not to mention the hefty payment deposited in Captain Benzworth's account." He raised his eyebrows.

Hutch chuckled and nudged his partner. "Hey, now you can deliver the towels to MaryEllen. After all she is a good kisser."

If eyes could deliver a punch, the blond would have been exiting through the window. The Captain cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, ladies…I want to take this opportunity to thank you all. This department, the mayor, along with the chief extend their gratitude. This was big." He closed the file folder on his desk. "How is your partner, Ms. Wild?"

Wild sat up right and took a deep breath. "Arlene will be fine. She's a tough lady." A quick glance at Naughty. "Sheriff Sandy was offered the Captain position at our department. We, Naughty and I, would like to be transferred and reinstated if that is possible, Captain?"

The Captain took a deep breath and acknowledged the request by extending them each an envelope. "I'm losing two very good detectives."

The two women stood and extended their hand to the Captain for a formal handshake. Wild smiled at the Captain. "Captain Dobey, thank you. Working with you and your top detective team has proven to be a wonderful and extremely satisfying experience." She smirked and winked at Starsky. "Perhaps we could do this again, the under…cover work that is?" She paused and smiled. "I took the liberty of taking a picture of our cars for my bedroom wall, Starsky."

Naughty adjusted her skirt and leaned her elbow on Wild's shoulder. "I love working under the covers. Hutch…it's been a pleasure." She smirked seductively as she followed Wild out the door. "Au revoir amoureux."

The Captain's eyes widened, his jaw dropped as silence hung in the room. Both Starsky and Hutch covered their mouths fighting off laughter.

A knock upon the door startled the Captain. Minnie entered and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her expression was that of a Cheshire cat. "Excuse me Captain, there are two visitors here." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her chin quivered as she held her laughter. "Starsky, there's a lady here wanting her towels…oh, and something about Detective Hottie promising to take her for a slow ride." She turned her head side to side and pursed her lips. "Starsky that woman wants to do more than t-a-l-k! I gotta say, good taste in lipstick color."

Two sets of blue eyes gazed at one another in silence. Starsky's face blanched as panic took over. Hutch broke out into laughter along with the Captain.

Minnie smirked. "Oh, I'm not finished. Blondie, there's a lady here who wants to know if you have a big car. She gave MaryEllen, the raspberry muumuu lady a ride." She turned to leave and stopped and spun around. "She mentioned you were going to let her interview you for a story she is writing. Oh, by the way, the cop is married with three children. Kenny Junior, Kevin and Little Kendal." The dark-haired officer removed her glasses and snickered. She laughed loudly. "Detective Hottie and Detective Blue Eyes." She stopped laughing and composed herself. She reached into her pocket and pulled two pair of handcuffs with leopard print bows tied around it and extended one to Starsky, the other to Hutch. "A gift from Sheriff Lovesleather or should I say Captain?"

Captain Dobey sat back and grabbed his gut as he erupted in laughter. Starsky stood straight and covered his chest with his arms and appeared to be uncomfortable. The rash of redness on Hutch's face was a dead giveaway. Starsky pointed at his partner with wide eyes. Hutch returned the gesture with his jaw tightened. "You…It's your fault!" They shouted at the same time. "Ya had to put on that Hutchinson, oh look at me bright eyed an bushy tailed. I eat bird seeds and have the body of a model. Ya wanna piece of this ladies?" Starsky barked giving his best impression of his blond counterpart. "You practically set me out for prostitution with MaryEllen. Do you recall the 'stud' comment?"

Hutch opened his mouth. "Me? What about you? Mister wander in with his tight, crummy blue jeans. Look at me ladies!" He snapped harshly. "Prostitution…If I was your pimp I'd starve. Call my car a rust bucket on wheels. I'll have you know…"

The Captain continued to laugh uncontrollably. "What goes around gentlemen, comes around." A deep belly laugh encompassed the small office.

The end to this adventure…Wild and Naughty may be back for more.

Thank you to Sandy, Arlene, D. E., Tania and last but not least MaryEllen for allowing me to utilize them in this story. You are all wonderful and so supportive and have a great sense of humor. Wanda (WW) this was for you my friend. Love to all.


End file.
